Unrequited in Forbidden Love
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: Generation of Miracles in their unrequited/forbidden love route. republish ken fic hilang tanpa sebab. mind to read? and give your respond? chapter one, kuroko tetsuya


Unrequited in Forbidden Love

Pair : Generation of Miracles x OC (karena wanita di Kuroko no Basuke hanya 2, terpaksa pake OC saja :'D)

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but this story is mine

Warning : this fic just one from my imaginations about many things that wouldn't happen in Kuroko no Basuke real series, OOC, full of Forbidden/Unrequited love story, cerita di setiap chapter berbeda dan tidak ada yang bersambung

Real genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Supenatural, Tragedy

Enjoy Reading!

Republish! Fic hilang tanpa sebab :s

* * *

"Kuroko! Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar? Aku lupa membawa punyaku.."

"Ini, Kagami-kun.."

"Wow. Aku tidak pernah tau kau senarsis ini Kuroko! Hahahaha"

"Apanya?"

"Wallpaper ponselmu ini. Lihatlah.. Hahahaha.. Tetapi, kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia disini."

Tetsuya tersenyum miris.

"Ya.. Aku sangat bahagia waktu itu.."

**Chapter one : Wonderful and Tearful Memories**

**Kuroko Tetsuya x Karin(OC)**

Semua berawal ketika dia dijauhi temannya.

"Aneh.."

"Menyeramkan.."

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu didengarnya.

"Kalau bisa, aku juga tidak ingin melihat youkai..."

Anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya terus menjalani kehidupannya dengan wajah datarnya.

Tetapi, hati kecilnya pun juga memiliki keinginan.

"Andai saja aku tidak bisa melihat mereka..."

Anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Seperti biasa, jika dia dapat melihat youkai, maka manusia akan mengganggunya. Tidak hanya manusia, bahkan terkadang youkai pun juga menjahilinya.

"Anak kecil..."

Sebuah youkai berbentuk abstrak pun mengganggunya.

"Tolong minggir.."

"Hehehe ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan yang lainnya, kau benar-benar bisa melihat kami.."

"Tolong jangan menggangguku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, bukannya youkai tersebut pergi, melainkan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Aku akan memakanmu.."

Tetsuya pun segera berlari. Bagaimanapun juga, anak kecil pasti langsung takut bila diancam seperti itu.

"Hhhh.. Membosankan...", guman seorang gadis dari atas pohon.

"Capek sekali, padahal tidak ngapai-ngapain..", gadis itu berguman lagi sambil bermalas-malasan. Dia tiduran diatas cabang pohon yang besar, dapat dijamin dia tidak akan jatuh.

"Hentikan! Kenapa kau terus mengejarku?!"

Gadis itu mendengar suara anak kecil sedang berlari. Dia pun membuka matanya, berharap ada hiburan.

"Hehehe.. Kau adalah santapan yang sangat lezat.."

Melihat ada youkai abstrak dan seorang anak kecil berlari ketakutan, gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa youkai itu hendak memakan anak kecil itu.

"Hhhhhh..."

Dengan malas gadis itu turun dan menggendong anak laki-laki itu keatas pohon.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak bisa naik..", ujarnya pada anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu terdiam. Kaget dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh gadis ini.

"Onee-san juga bisa melihatnya?"

"Hahh? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini sejenis dengan mereka. Hanya saja jangan samakan aku dengan youkai rendahan itu. Bahkan untuk memakanmu pun, aku tidak berminat..", jawab gadis itu malas.

"Oh begitu.."

"Kalau sudah tidak melihatnya, turunlah. Aku ingin tidur.."

"Tentu. Terimakasih banyak, onee-san.", kata Tetsuya dan kemudian dia turun dari pohon itu.

"Hhh... Merepotkan.. Aku lelah..", guman gadis itu tidak jelas lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau datang lagi, bocah?"

"Anoo.. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.."

"Dengan membawa buah-buahan itu? Aku bukan dewa yang harus disembah, bocah.."

"Tidak. Hanya saja pohon ini tidak ada buahnya. Kurasa akan menyenangakn jika kau bisa memakannya dan melihat pemandangan, onee-san.."

"Aaahhhh..", gadis itu mendesah malas, dan kemudian turun dari atas pohon itu.

"Baiklah, kuhargai usahamu. Terimakasih banyak bocah..", katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tetsuya.

"Sama-sama Onee-san.. Baiklah aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa Onee-san..", Tetsuya pun berjalan.

"Hei, aku bukan onee-san!", teriak gadis itu.

"Eh?"

"Namaku Karin!"

Tetsuya tersenyum,

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu!"

Karin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm.. Anak yang menarik..", dia mengambil salah satu buah dan memakannya.

"Yah.. Tidak ada salahnya baik kepada manusia sekali-sekali..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heeeii anak dengan kekuatan supranatural.."

"Aku youkai, kau bisa melihatnya kan?"

"Hahaha.. Ayo anak aneh, ada youkai!"

"Kuroko, katakan ada apa diujung sana?"

Tetsuya terus berjalan sambil berusaha tidak menggubris empat orang yang sedang mengganggunya.

"Dasar anak aneh, pembohong!"

"Bisa bicara sendiri, dan kau berkata sedang berbicara dengan youkai? Hahaha.."

Sebenarnya dalam hati Tetsuya dia kesal. Dia juga membenci dirinya yang bisa melihat youkai. Hal itu membuatnya jadi bahan ejekan temannya saja.

"Nggghhh.. Berisik sekali..", Karin membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Pembohong! Anak aneh!"

"Hahaha.. Aneh.. Bisa melihat youkai.."

"Bodoh sekali percaya dengan youkai.."

Karin melihat Tetsuya dikelilingi oleh empat anak seumuran dengannya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Tetsuya menahan kesal.

"Dasar orang aneh.. Bisa berbicara dengan youkai katamu? Memangnya ada youkai di dunia ini selain dalam cerita? Hahahaha.."

Mendengar itu Karin menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Hooo.. Akan kutunjukkan kepada kalian anak-anak nakal..", ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Karin menggerakkan sebuah ranting sehingga daun-daun di pohon itu menghujani mereka.

"Li-lihat itu.. Rantingnya bergerak sendiri.."

"Tidak.. Ti.. Tidak mungkin.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keempat anak itu pun berlari ketakutan dan berhenti mengganggu Tetsuya.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Apaan itu! Sudah menghina-hina youkai, sekarang malah takut?! Hahahahhaahaha!", Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memegangi perutnya, sampai dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Karin nee-san?", Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Karin berdiri.

"Aahhh.. Mereka itu, menyebalkan sekali.."

"Tetapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu, Karin nee-san.."

"Kau ini.. Sudah diganggu kenapa terlalu baik pada mereka? Berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah menolongmu.."

"Ah itu... Terima kasih banyak, Karin nee-san.."

"Oh ya, Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau membenci youkai?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Lumayan..."

"Ohh...", Karin kembali naik keatas pohonnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai dimakan youkai!", kata Karin lagi.

Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian dia kembali berjalan.

"Nghh.. Jadi dia membenciku?", guman Karin kecil...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngg?"

Lagi-lagi Karin diganggu dari kegiatan tidur siangnya. Dan parahnya dia melihat ada beberapa orang membawa kapak.

"E-eeh?! Tunggu! Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"

Karin pun panik. Dia mulai mengerti jika manusia-manusia itu bermaksud untuk menebang pohon itu.

"Bagaimana ini... Sudah sejak lama sekai aku disini dan sekarang mereka mau menebangnya? Arrrrghhhh.."

"Tolong jangan ditebang.."

Tiba-tiba Karin mendengar suara yang cukup farmiliar.

"Eh? Apa katamu nak? Tapi pohon ini sudah terlalu tua.."

"Memang benar.. Tetapi tidak mengganggu jalan bukan? Lagipula pasti banyak orang yang memiliki kenangan pada pohon ini.."

"Hmmmm.. Benar begitu. Tetapi lihatlah, pohon ini sudah terlalu tua dan tidak terawat.."

"Kalian bisa merapikan daunnya bukan? Saya mohon, tolong jangan ditebang..", Tetsuya pun membungkukkan badannya. Orang-orang dewasa itu menjadi tidak tega.

"Aahhhh.. Baiklah, kami akan membicarakan ini lagi. Ayo pergi..", dan mereka pun pergi.

"Syukurlah.."

"Oi, Tetsuya? Apa yang kaulakukan?", Karin turun dari pohonnya.

"Ah.. Mereka tidak jadi menebang pohon ini.. Bukankah bagus, Karin nee-san?"

"Ngghh...", Karin menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah ini.

"Tetsuya..", Karin berjongkok agar menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu.

"Ya Karin nee-san?"

Karin tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Tetsuya pun ikut tersenyum, "Sama-sama Karin nee-san!"

"Ketemu kau!"

Karin dan Tetsuya menoleh, mendengar suara yang cukup mereka kenal.

"Aaahhh!", Tetsuya pun terjatuh.

"Tetsuya!"

"Hehehehe.. Tidak lama lagi kau akan jadi santapanku..", kata youkai abstrak itu sambil mengangkat Tetsuya.

"Lepaskan dia, youkai rendahan!"

"Hmmm? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Hoooo.. Kau mau mengangguku ya, tidak akan kubiarkan..", dan youkai itu memembuat Karin terpental.

"Karin nee-san!", Tetsuya pun menjadi panik melihat tubuh Karin terlempar begitu.

"Hahahhaa.. Kini tidak akan ada yang menggangguku..", youkai abstrak itu mencengkram Tetsuya lagi. Kini Tetsuya hanya memejamkan matanya. Antara pasrah dan berharap keajaiban terjadi.

"Aarrrhhhh!"

"Eh?", Tetsuya membuka matanya.

"Hohoo.. Kau kira aku akan kalah hanya dengan kau hempaskan begitu? Dasar youkai rendahan!", dan Karin menghajar Youkai itu dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu, dasar youkai rendahan!"

"Karin nee-san.."

"Eh Tetsuya, kamu tidak apa-apa?", Karin mengecek keadaan tubuh Tetsuya.

"Itu..", Tetsuya menunjuk kearah tangan Karin yang berdarah akibat menahan gigitan youkai tadi.

"Ah ini? Tenang saja, bagi youkai ini bukan masalah~", jawab Karin santai.

"Ikut aku!", kini Tetsuya menarik tangan Karin yang satunya.

"He-hei, Tetsuya? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Kau harus diobati!"

Tetsuya terus menarik Karin sampai di rumahnya.

"Sebentar, kuambilkan perban dan obat."

"Hei-hei tidak perlu!"

Tetapi sia-sia, dengan cepat Tetsuya sudah kembali sambil membawa kotak p3k.

"Lukamu harus dibersihkan dulu..", dengan hati-hati Tetsuya membersihkan luka Karin.

"A-aduhh!", Karin menjerit sedikit. Dia tidak menyangka jika peralatan yang digunakan manusia akan sesakit ini. Biasanya dia hanya akan membiarkan lukanya begitu saja sampai sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Tahan ya.. Ini sedikit sakit.."

"Tetsuya.. Obat manusia tidak akan bekerja pada youkai.."

"Kulitmu ini sangat lembut seperti manusia, Karin nee-san. Tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba kan? Lagipula kau kesakitan saat kubersihkan lukamu..", kata Tetsuya sambil tetap mengobati luka Karin.

"Haaahh? Yasudah, terserahmu saja lah..", Karin menghela nafas, sepertinya akan susah jika berdebat dengan Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Bukankah kau membenci youkai?", tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Memang begitu. Tetapi aku tidak membencimu, Karin nee-san.."

Karin terkejut mendengar itu. Dia terdiam. Perasaanya menjadi senang seketika sampai dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Nah sudah selesai. Maaf ya, gara-gara aku Karin nee-san jadi seperti ini.."

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan? Ini kemauanku sendiri kok, hahahaha.."

"Tetap saja..."

Karin mengacak rambut Tetsuya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Lagipula kau adalah temanku bukan?", kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

Tetsuya membesarkan matanya. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang menyebutkan kalau dia adalah temannya. Dan perlahan air matanya pun keluar.

"Ehh? Tetsuya? Ke-kenapa menangis?", Karin menjadi sedikit panik.

"Maaf Karin nee-san.. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia.. Selama ini tidak ada yang menyebutku teman.. Hahahhaa..", kata Tetsuya sambil tetap menangis.

Karin pun mengelus kepala Tetsuya,

"Tentu saja kau adalah temanku, Tetsuya!", katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Setelah kejadian itu, hampir setiap hari Tetsuya selalu mengunjungi Karin. Terkadang membawakan sesuatu untuk Karin, atau hanya datang dan diam saja karena Tetsuya memang pendiam dan datar.

"Hoi.. Tetsuya.."

"Ya Karin nee-san?"

"Sejak kau muncul, hidupku menjadi tidak tenang seperti biasanya~"

"Ah begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menemuimu mulai besok."

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Hanya saja, sejak kau muncul, kau selalu menghilangkan kebosananku.."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat bosan selalu berada diatas pohon itu dalam jangka waktu yang sangaaaaaat lama.."

"Hmmm, mau pergi berjalan-jalan denganku, Karin nee-san?"

"Eeh? Kemana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja..", Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Karin menerima uluran tangan itu dengan tersenyum, dan berjalan mengikuti Tetsuya.

"Ini.."

"Apa ini?"

"Mochi.."

"Hmmm.. Makanan manusia seperti ini ya..", kata Karin sambil mengunyah mochi.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Lumayan.. Rasa padi.."

"Rasa beras, Karin onee-san!"

Dan setelah itu keduanya tertawa. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang sore itu. Bahkan sepertinya Tetsuya lupa jika Karin bukanlah manusia.

"Ehh lihat itu.."

"Mu-mustahil..."

"Kuroko yang selalu datar itu tersenyum? Dan anehnya dia tersenyum sendiri.."

"Menakutkan.."

"Mungkin dia menikmati kesendiriannya.."

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia..", segerombol anak perempuan yang masih SD itu pergi setelah mengamati Tetsuya yang dengan anehnya tersenyum sendiri.

Setelah itupun, hampir setiap hari Tetsuya selalu mengunjungi Karin. Dia mulai tidak memperdulikan omongan orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh lagi. Saat ada waktu luang, Tetsuya pasti menghabiskan waktunya bersama Karin. Karin yang youkai itu jadi terasa seperti manusia. Tetsuya selalu membawa barang-barang manusia dan memainkannya bersama Karin. Tidak jarang Tetsuya juga memberikan beberapa makanan yang menurutnya harus dicoba oleh Karin. Mereka juga pernah bertengkar, walau hanya pihak Karin saja yang merasa kesal. Namun tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Hal itu terus berlanjut setiap waktu.

"Hmmm.. Sudah memakai seragam Teikou?"

"Begitulah, Karin-neesan.."

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku nee-san. Tidak lama lagi umur kita akan sama, Tetsu-kun~"

"Tetap saja kau jauh lebih tua daripada aku. Bahkan daripada nenekku.."

"Errrr.. Tetsuyaa!"

Dan mereka kejar-kejaran seperti biasanya. Disaat Karin merasa kesal, pasti dia akan membalas perbuatan Tetsuya.

"Hei Tetsuya?"

"Ya?"

"Sudah SMP kenapa cara bicaramu masih datar dan sopan sekali?"

"Hmmm.. Memang begitulah aku.."

Karin menghela nafas.

"Ditambah mukamu yang datar itu, mana ada gadis yang mau mendekatimu?"

"Aku juga tidak terlalu ingin didekati.."

"Ohh.. Begitu.."

Entah kenapa mendengar itu rasanya ada perasaan senang dalam hati Karin.

"Hei, Karin-neesan.."

"Karin!"

"I-iya baiklah, Karin.."

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Sepertinya aku akan jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku akan ikut kegiatan club.."

"Oh.. Bukankah bagus? Sudah waktunya kau bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang, jangan menyendiri dan tidak aktif terus!", kata Karin sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya.

"Hmmm.. Benarkah begitu?"

"Tentu saja.. Lalu, kau ikut club apa memangnya?"

"Basket.."

"Basket? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya..."

"Akan kutunjukkan saat aku ada waktu luang. Mari kita bermain bersama pada waktu itu!"

Karin mengangguk, "Ini adalah janji ya!"

"Tentu Karin nee-san!"

"KARIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya! Kau datang hari ini!", seru Karin kegirangan dan segera turun dari atas pohon.

"Ah.. Karin.."

"Hmm? Ada apa? Sepertinya kau merasa sedih?"

"Tidak. Aku memang selalu seperti ini.."

Karin segera duduk disamping Tetsuya.

"Hmph Tetsuya, sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Sepertinya aku akan berhenti bermain basket."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak diterima sebagai pemain.."

"Eehhh? Kenapa?"

"Aku terlalu lemah. Jadi kurasa, aku akan berhenti saja.."

Karin memukul kepala Tetsuya.

"Karin! Itu sakit.."

"Kau menyerah hanya karena begitu? Walau kau tidak bisa bermain dalam pertandingan, tetapi asal kau bisa bermain basket saja sudah cukup kan? Kemana cintamu kepada basket selama ini, Tetsuya?"

"I-itu.."

Tetsuya menunduk. Sepertinya ada benarnya kata-kata Karin.

"Siapa peduli kuat atau lemah, yang penting main!", tambah Karin.

Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Arigato, Karin.."

Karin sudah mengetahui dari senyuman itu, pasti Tetsuya tidak jadi berhenti.

"Baiklah, ajarkan aku yang namanya basket!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke.. KEREN!", Karin berteriak sendiri walaupun tidak ada yang mendengar. Dia melihat salah satu majalah yang dijual, dan terdapat Tetsuya didalamnya.

"Kiseki no Sedai? Itu julukan mereka ya. Tetsuya benar-benar hebat!", kata Karin lagi sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Li-lihat itu.."

"Majalahnya terbang sendiri... KYAAAA!"

Menyadari itu, Karin lupa akan keberadaannya yang tidak terlihat. Cepat-cepat dia meninggalkan toko buku itu dan meletakkan majalahnya.

"Hehehe.. Sampai lupa.."

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Karin.."

"Tetsuyaa!", Karin langsung kegirangan.

"Jangan seenaknya begitu. Manusia pasti takut.

"Hehehe.. Maafkan aku.."

"Ohya, ini.."

"Hmm?"

"Es.. Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberimu?"

"Oh.. Yang dingin itu.. Syukurlah, udaranya sangat panas!", dengan segera Karin membuka eskrimnya.

"Apa Karin tidak kepanasan selalu memakai kimono yang tebal itu?"

"Hmmm mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bukan manusia yang selalu berganti-ganti baju.."

"Oh.. Benar juga.."

Keheningan terjadi. Memang Tetsuya yang pendiam sering membuat Karin kesal karena selalu Karin yang harus mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

"Karin.."

"E-eeh? Iya?", Karin cukup terkejut karena Tetsuya angkat suara setelah terjadi keheningan, padahal biasanya selalu Karin lah yang berbicara duluan.

"Mulai minggu depan liburan musim panas dimulai. Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat denganku?"

"Hmmm.. Kemana?"

"Terserah Karin saja.."

Karin terdiam sebentar, dia tampak berpikir.

"Laut.."

"Laut? Karin mau ke pantai?"

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu.."

"Yosh! Bawa aku ke pantai minggu depan!"

"Baiklah.. Kita akan bersenang-senang Karin..", kata Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikannya! Cepatlah libur, Tetsuya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja pakaian, Karin.."

"Kenapa?"

"Pantai sangat panas. Apa kau mau terus memakai baju itu?"

"Hmmm.. Baiklah..", Karin segera membuka pakaiannya.

"Ke-kenapa ganti disini..", kata Tetsuya gugup dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Hooo.. Mau ganti dimana lagi?"

"Ini tempat umum!"

"Hehehe. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang lihat~"

"Aku bisa melihatmu, Karin.."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau melihat?"

"Lu-lupakan saja, dan cepat ganti pakaianmu.."

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke pantai bersama. Ternyata yang dipilih Tetsuya adalah pantai kecil yang sepi, namun cukup indah.

"Waaahhhh.. Kereennyaaa...", Karin langsung berlarian diatas pasir. Tetsuya tersenyum melihat Karin yang berenerjik seperti itu.

"Tetsuya, sini!"

Tetsuya segera menyusul Karin. Tetapi yang dia dapatkan adalah semburan air dari Karin.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Karin!"

Mereka pun asling menyembur air hingga keduanya benar-benar basah. Namun terlihat mereka benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingat.. Saat aku kecil, ibuku pernah membawaku ke pantai. Dan itu adalah pantai yang saaaaangaaaat indah."

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Entahlah. Itu sudah lama sekali.. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak ada..", kata Karin.

"Nee.. Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Tidak lama lagi, sepertinya umur kita akan sama ya.."

"Saat aku masuk SMA, aku akan setara denganmu. Bahkan melebihi tinggimu mungkin.."

"Hahahaha.. Umur manusia berjalan dengan cepat.. Tidak seperti youkai.."

"Dan aku akan terus bertambah tua hingga suatu saat aku akan mati."

Karin terdiam mendengar itu. Dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata Tetsuya barusan. Namun dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya, itulah kenyataan.

"Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya! Sekalipun kau tua! Atau aku akan menghantuimu.."

"Tentu..", Tetsuya menjawab dengan senyumnya.

Kemudian Karin memeluk Tetsuya dan menangis di bahunya. Dia sedih mengingat perbedaannya dengan Tetsuya.

"Karin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waktu berjalan cepat ya.."

"Benar.."

"Kau akan masuk SMA mana?"

"Seirin.."

"Hooo.. Pasti akan menyenangkan ya.."

"Sepertinya. Kau juga ingin sekolah?"

"Sangat ingin!"

"Hahaha.. Coba menyusup saja kalau begitu.."

"Percuma.. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanku.."

"Aku juga jarang diperhatikan.."

"Karena kau nyaris tidak terlihat Tetsuya!"

"Hahaha.. Kau benar.."

"Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Tolong bawa aku ke pantai yang dulu pernah kita kunjungi.."

"Baiklah, ayo kesana sekarang..", Tetsuya pun berdiri.

"Eeeehh? Ini sudah malam!"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ayo..", kata Tetsuya sambil menggandeng tangan Karin.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Karin melihat begitu banyak pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan.

"Hmmmm.. Kita jadi seperti seorang pasangan ya?"

"Begitulah.."

"Apa ini kencan?"

"Sepertinya.."

Karin menyerah. Untuk bercanda dengan manusia di sebelahnya ini memang susah.

"Tidak ada orang sama sekali ya disini.."

"Biasanya juga jarang sekali ada orang, apalagi ini sudah malam."

"Benar juga sih.."

"Karin.."

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu.."

"Hng? Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya.. Saat aku masih kecil, kau menyelamatkan aku dari youkai jahat. Kemudian kau juga sering menyemangatiku. Bahkan kaulah orang pertama yang menyebutku teman.."

"Ahh itu.. Aku juga senang melakukannya..", balas Karin.

"Karin.."

Tanpa aba-aba Tetsuya mencium Karin tepat di bibir. Entah sejak kapan Tetsuya seberani ini.

"Te-Tetsuya!", muka Karin pun memerah.

Tetsuya tersenyum,

"Aku mencintaimu, Karin.."

Karin menjadi kaget. Dia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"A-aku juga, Tetsuya..", jawabnya gagap. Dia memang shock, namun juga senang dengan semua ini.

"Lihatlah..", Tetsuya menunjuk bintang di langit.

"Indah sekali.."

"Hmm.. Kurasa aku akan mengambil gambarnya..", Tetsuya mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka kamera.

"Foto yang itu, Tetsuya!", Karin menunjuk kearah kumpulan bintang yang benar-benar indah.

Tetsuya mengarahkan kameranya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Karin.

"E-eh?"

Tetsuya menjadi heran sendiri. Namun apa yang dilihatnya benar, Karin tertangkap oleh kamera handphonenya.

"Karin..", Tetsuya memanggil Karin. Saat Karin menoleh, dengan cepat Tetsuya mengambil gambarnya.

"Tetsuya? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lihat ini..", Tetsuya menunjukkan handphonenya.

"Ehh.. Itu aku?"

"Ya. Sepertinya kau bisa tertangkap oleh kamera.."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ambil foto yang banyak bersama! Disini, ayo ambil foto disini, Tetsuya!", kata Karin semangat.

Tetsuya tersenyum, dia hanya menuruti kata-kata seorang gadis yang sangat berarti baginya kini.

"Kujadikan wallpaper yang ini ya.."

"Ja-jangan! Mukaku terlihat konyol disana.."

"Biasanya juga seperti ini kok.."

"Huhhh! Tetsuya menyebalkan!"

"Hahahaha.. aku akan mampir sebentar kesana. Ingin mencetak foto-foto ini.."

"Ikut!"

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah tempat percetakan dan printing. Dengan segera Tetsuya meminta untuk mencetak foto yang ada di handphonenya.

"Wah-wah.. Kau cukup narsis ya anak muda.."

"Eh? Memang apa salahnya?"

"Tidak.. Posemu seperti dengan seseorang saja, namun kau sendiri.."

Tetsuya terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi yang dapat melihat Karin hanya dirinya?

"Sepertinya orang lain tidak bisa melihatku dalam gambar itu..", kata Karin.

"Ya.. Begitulah..", jawab Tetsuya.

"Eh? Begitulah apanya?", penjaga percetakan itu pun heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya.

"Ti-tidak.. Lupakan.."

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke supermarket. Tetsuya membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan Karin sebelum berjalan pulang.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya.."

"Ya.. Aku sangat menikmatinya.."

Mereka terus bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin pisah satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus pulang Tetsuya. Orang tuamu bisa mengkhawatirkanmu.."

"Ya. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini, Karin."

Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian dia mencium pipi Tetsuya.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Sampai Tetsuya berjalan cukup jauh, Karin tetap melambaikan tangannya.

"Ngghhh.. Lelah sekali rasanya..", Karin segera naik ke pohon dan berbaring di cabang yang seperti ranjang baginya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku lelah sekali.. Apa aku bertambah tua ya?", gumannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karin!"

"A-ah.. Tetsuya.."

"Kau kenapa? Sejak kapan kau jatuh disini?", tanya Tetsuya cemas sambil mengangkat tubuh Karin.

"Tidak.. Aku memang sedang berbaring disini.."

"Bukankah biasanya diatas pohon?"

"Hmmm.. Akhir-akhir ini aku lelah untuk naik kesana.."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa? Dan juga, wajahmu bertambah pucat.."

Karin tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja aku merasa kurang sehat.."

"Apakah ada obat untuk youkai?"

Karin menggeleng,

"Sudahlah tidak perlu cemas. Nanti juga baik sendiri.."

"Baiklah..."

Meski mengatakan itu, tentu saja Tetsuya cemas. Tidak biasanya Karin seperti ini. Dan kalau diamati, semakin hari Karin semakin lemah. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?"

Esoknya pun, Tetsuya mengunjunginya. Namun keadaan Karin tidak kunjung membaik. Bahkan Tetsuya sampai bolos latihan karena terlalu khawatir pada Karin.

"Karin.."

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa tolong katakan padaku.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu begini.."

"Terima kasi. Tetapi aku tidak apa-apa.. Benar.."

Tetsuya tau jika itu bohong. Namun dirinya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akan mudah jika Karin manusia, dia tinggal memeriksakannya ke dokter. Namun Karin beda.

"Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Kau boleh lupakan aku.."

"A-apa katamu?! Aku tidak mungkin bisa!"

"Hmmm.. Begitu ya..", Karin tersenyum miris.

"Karin? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Karin menggeleng. Kemudian dia berusaha duduk.

"Ka-Karin?"

Karin memeluk Tetsuya, dan menangis di pundaknya.

"Ada apa Karin? Katakan!"

"Kita... Tidak mungkin bisa bersama.. Aku dan kau beda..."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak peduli perbedaan kita.. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu.."

"Tetsuya.."

"Karin?"

"Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama.."

Tetsuya pun mempererat pelukannya terhadap Karin.

"Ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah terima kasih.."

Setelah membeli pigura kaca itu, Tetsuya langsung memasukkan sebuah foto. Kalau orang lain lihat, pasti itu hanyalah sebuah foto pemandangan biasa. Namun kalau Tetsuya yang melihat, akan ada Karin tersenyum disana.

"Semoga Karin senang dengan ini..", Tetsuya pun memasukkan pigura itu ke dalam tas nya dan kembali berjalan menuju stadium.

Sepanjang perjalanannya dia tidak bisa tenang sebenarnya. Dia memikirkan Karin yang semakin hari semakin lemah. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Yo, Tetsu!", sapa pemuda tan yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat.."

"Tenang.. Masih ada tiga jam lagi sampai pertandingan kita.."

Setelah itu kelompok basket Teikou pun duduk dan menonton pertandingan sampai giliran mereka tiba.

Tetsuya tentu saja tidak bisa fokus melihat pertandingan seperti biasanya. Banyak hal dalam pikirannya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun.."

"Baiklah. Katakan saja jika ada sesuatu."

"Tentu.."

Tetsuya kembali melihat pertandingan. Berusaha fokus agar teman-temannya tidak curiga.

"Baiklah ini saatnya. Ayo pergi.."

"Yaaa!"

Mereka pun segera memasuki ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya. Namun saat Tetsuya membuka tasnya, tiba-tiba saja pigura yang ingin diberikannya pada Karin pecah. Perasaanya langsung benar-benar tidak enak.

"Kuroko-cchi.. Sayang sekali itu jatuh.."

Tetsuya hanya diam. Dia benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan.."

Seijuurou langsung melihat pecahan pigura itu dan terdiam.

"Eehhh? Apa yang kau katakan? Apa jadinya kita tanpa dirimu!"

"Benar, ada apa Tetsu?"

"Baiklah. Tetsuya, kau bisa pergi.."

"Ehh.. Akashi?", semuanya terlihat heran dengan keputusan sang kapten.

"Pergilah.. Sebelum semuanya terlambat..", bisik Seijuurou kepada Tetsuya.

"Ba-baik! Maafkan aku dan terima kasih banyak!", Tetsuya mengambil kembali pigura yang pecah itu dan segera berlari.

"Akashi? Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?!"

"Sudahlah. Tetsuya punya hal lain yang lebih penting sekarang.."

Tetsuya terus berlari. Dia terus berlari menuju Karin karena perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Hei manusia.."

Tetsuya menoleh. Ada seekor burung yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Jangan heran begitu. Kau tau aku ini apa kan."

"Sudahlah, aku sedang sibuk sekarang!", Tetsuya kembali berlari.

"Kau tau kenapa si gadis penunggu pohon itu melemah?"

Tetsuya langsung berhenti dan menoleh kearah youkai burung itu.

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

"Dia adalah tipe youkai yang harus makan manusia. Tetapi sejak dulu dia tidak pernah makan manusia. Karena itulah, dia melemah. Dan mungkin akan menghilang."

Tetsuya kaget mendengarnya. Apa semua itu benar?

"Kalau kau menemuinya, paling kau akan dimakannya.."

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar. Dia masih shock dengan perkataan youkai burung itu. Namun kemudian dia memutuskan untuk kembali berlari.

"Terima kasih banyak!", teriak Tetsuya.

Tetsuya segera berlari. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Karin menghilang asal harus mengorbankan dirinya.

"Bertahanlah, Karin.."

Akhirnya Tetsuya sampai di pohon tempat tinggal Karin.

"Karin!", Tetsuya segera menyentuh Karin yang begitu lemah.

"Tet... Tetsu.. Ya.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kau membutuhkan manusia bukan? Kau bisa memakanku!"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau memakan manusia.. Tidak.."

"Tetapi kau bisa menghilang!"

"Dan kalau aku memakan manusia, maka manusia akan mati..."

"Tapi.."

"Tetsuya... Teruslah bersamaku sampai aku menghilang.."

Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia pun memeluk Karin.

Setelah beberapa lama Tetsuya membaringkan Karin diatas pangkuannya, Karin pun berbicara.

"Tetsuya.."

"Ada apa Karin?"

"Tolong.. Bawa aku ke pantai.."

"Tetapi kondisimu.."

"Tolong.. Aku mohon Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya pun menahan perasaannya,

"Baiklah..", dan kemudian Tetsuya menggendong Karin.

"Maaf merepotkanmu.. Tetsuya..", Karin merangkul Tetsuya erat.

"Tidak..", jawab Tetsuya sedih.

Tetsuya terus berjalan sambil menggendong Karin. Entah kenapa kali ini Karin terasa begitu ringan.

"Kita sampai.."

"Ahh.. Indahnya.."

Karin memandang lemas kearah laut sambil tersenyum. Tetsuya memandang Karin yang semakin 'kabur'.

"Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu..", Karin menggenggam tangan Tetsuya.

"Aku juga..", balas Tetsuya dengan nada sedih.

"Hei.. Jangan sedih begitu dong..", hibur Karin.

"Karin.."

Kali ini Karin lah yang mencium Tetsuya tanpa aba-aba.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Tetsuya.."

"Karin.."

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu.."

"Aku juga Karin.."

"Nee.. Tetsuya.."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berjalan di sekitar laut.."

"Baiklah.. Ayo..", dan Tetsuya menggendong Karin lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau sedang pertandingan?"

"Aku meninggalkan pertandingan.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sebuah pigura berisi fotomu yang ingin kuhadiahkan padamu tiba-tiba pecah.."

"Tetsuya.. Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan pertandingan.."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.."

Suara Karin makin melemah, dan Tetsuya yang mengetahui hal itu semakin sedih.

"Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku.. Aku senang.."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga.."

"Terima kasih atas makanan enak yang kau berikan, aku menikmatinya.."

"Tidak masalah.."

"Dan Tetsuya. Teruslah kejar mimpimu. Aku percaya, suatu saat kau akan menjadi pemain basket yang benar-benar terkenal.."

"Te.. Tentu.."

Kini Karin mengumpulkan semua tenaganya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya! Benar-benar mencintaimu..", dan sosok Karin pun akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

Tetsuya pun jatuh keatas pasir.

"Yaaa.. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..", dan air matanya pun jatuh ke tanah.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang terhadapnya, Tetsuya tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Dia benar-benar sedih dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kuro-chin..."

"Nee, Akashi-cchi.. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kurokocchi sendirian begitu.. Dan dia terlihat benar-benar sedih.."

"Kalian tidak melihatnya?"

Semua menggeleng kepada kapten kiseki no sedai itu.

"Tetsuu..", guman Daiki.

"Sudahlah. Jangan katakan ini pada Tetsuya. Dan sekarang, dia perlu waktu untuk sendirian.."

Beberapa lama kemudian, Tetsuya pun bangkit. Walaupun masih susah untuk menerima semua ini, namun dia berusaha tegar.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Karin..", Tetsuya berjalan sambil memeluk pigura yang pecah itu.

Memang berat bagi Tetsuya menerima semua ini. Namun dia akan terus berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya, dan harapan terakhir Karin.

"Arigato Karin. Sayonara!"

* * *

The End

Inspired from : Natsume Yuujinchou

continue or delete

give me your respond please ^^* thank you

Thanks!


End file.
